Maid for a day
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: The Freesome decides a maid's outfit would be a nice addition to their sex life. The idea of switching it between them is nice, but Makoto hadn't expected to be the first one to wear it. Though Rin and Haru certainly love it this way around. Established relationship, MakoHaruRin, roleplay, threesome, yaoi bottom Makoto!


My first attempt at writing smut for the Free fandom and it nearly killed me... I hope I kept them as much in character as I could! Please enjoy a bottoming Makoto!

...

How had he let them talk him into this? Yes, at first it had all seem like a good idea. Rin came up with it, which wasn't too odd. He always suggested them trying out new things. Haru then immediately agreed that it could be a lot of fun and that they would switch around, giving everyone the opportunity to try it out. And seeing the happy faces of his two boyfriends made Makoto cave. How could he resist that big grin on Rin's lips and that twinkle in Haru's eyes as the corners of his lips turned up slightly? So they ordered the thing and a few weeks later it came in the mail. Makoto had forgotten all about the thing, until he came home that day…

The package was already standing unwrapped on the table, but both Haru and Rin were sitting on the couch, acting as if it was nothing. So Makoto greeted them happily, pulling off his tie as he walked towards the table. At this point he had no idea on what would be in the package and was merely curious what one of his boyfriends might've ordered. Ever since Haru discovered you could buy swimming trunks on the internet, they got one of these packages every week.

But when his eyes fell on the contents of the package Makoto's whole body stilled. Right… They had ordered the thing. Why had his two boyfriends been sitting on the couch so suspiciously? As Makoto was about to turn around, wanting to comment on the package and what they were going to do with it now, a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist.

'Do you like it?' Rin asked breathlessly, heavily pressing his chest against Makoto's broad back. The brunet swallowed harshly as his eyes moved back to the package.

It was then that he noticed Haru had also joined them, hands lightly fingering the soft fabric of the contents of the package. It seemed so delicate and unfitting for their broad postures. 'We agreed that you should wear it, Makoto,' Haru said in a monotone, blue eyes staring at the piece of clothing he was touching, the fake satin sliding through his fingers.

'It will look really good on you,' Rin murmured, teeth nibbling on his ear now. While Rin occupied himself with touching Makoto's stomach, hands sliding under his shirt, teasing the sensitive skin right above the waistband of his pants, Haru was taking the thing out of its packaging and held it up in front of Makoto. 'And then we can pretend the whole evening that you are our maid.' A finger slipped under his waistband with the intention of touching Makoto's private parts, but that was when Makoto had enough.

With a firm push, making sure he didn't overdo it, Makoto distanced himself from Rin and took a step to the side to also avoid Haru. 'Guys, I just got home. Can we not do this right away? I'd like to relax first. Perhaps eat something.' Oh, let them listen to him, just this once. He wasn't in the mood for their games right now. Why did it have to be him in the outfit? Couldn't one of them have opened the door wearing it? That would've certainly pleased the brunet.

Glad he didn't get a nasty retort right away; Makoto glanced over at Rin and immediately regretted it. There he was met with a sad look, lips pouted slightly to emphasize said look. To make matters worse Rin started folding up the garment and placed it back in the box, clearly listening to Makoto's words, but looking utterly defeated due to it. It was as if Makoto had slapped him right across the face. The second mistake he made was averting his eyes to meet Haru's instead and even his blue orbs had a sad shine to them.

'Fine,' Makoto muttered, rubbing a hand through his hair as he let out a long sigh. 'I'll put on the outfit, but you better not take this too far.' Better to warn them now, then have them giving out strange orders he really did not want to do.

Carefully Makoto looked back over at Rin and this time was met with a wide grin. They had done it again. Why did he always fall for it? Their stupid manipulating ways, knowing exactly how to guilt trip him! He should've known though. They had been living together for a year now, so why didn't he get it through his thick skull? And now that he had given them the green light, there was no going back. Who was the defeated one now?

Happily Rin shoved Makoto towards the bedroom, Haru handing the brunet the outfit as he passed by and then the door was shut. At least they gave him the privacy to put it on by himself. Though maybe he shouldn't trust this either. They might be up to something else. They had both been home before him and had enough time to plan things. Was this really such a good idea?

As Makoto started undressing from his suit, he eyed the outfit out of the corner of his eyes. He had neatly placed it on the bed and he had to admit, it really did look nice. They hadn't chosen a cheap variant, but went with the more pricy one. It had to fit around their muscular bodies and it needed to survive not just one time. Still he rather would see it on someone else. The skirt was a little puffy and would make Rin's ass pop even more, while Haru's small waist would come out perfectly. Makoto was just too big for this thing, everywhere.

Stripped down right till his boxers Makoto gave the outfit another once over. Okay, it was now or never. First he started off with the fishnet stockings, that barely reached his knee… This was clearly not made for tall people. They were a little too tight around his calve and since he never shaved his legs you could see all the little hairs sticking out. He was already off to a great start. The next part was the actual dress, incredibly short dress. It slid quite easily over his hips as Makoto pulled it up, but then he had to zip it closed. He got it about halfway down his back and then it was stuck. His chest was too broad to fit the thing, but it stayed in place, so he left it like this.

Needing to do the hair ribbon now Makoto moved to the mirror beside their dresser and there he gave himself a sad look. This really did not look sexy at all. He was too bulky. And the dress was too short to cover his boxers, so he couldn't wear those either. It made the look even worse. Feeling even more defeated than before Makoto tied the white ribbon in his hair, not really seeing the point in it, but it completed the outfit and then with a last moment of hesitation pulled down his boxers and flung them to the side. There really was no going back now.

Quietly Makoto opened the bedroom door and then glanced around the corner, glad his two boyfriends weren't actually waiting for him right outside the door. Making sure his steps were as silent as he could muster Makoto padded down the hallway to the living room. These fishnet things were really uncomfortable. They kept slipping between his toes… Who invented this and told everyone it looked hot?

Stepping into the living room he noticed Haru sitting in a chair to the side, eyes immediately falling on Makoto and staying on him, observing. Rin on the other hand had his back to Makoto and was staring at the TV, lazily sitting on their couch as if he didn't expect Makoto to come out already.

Alright now was the time to get into character and play the part. He was a servant, there to do their bidding, or something like that. What did maids usually do? Clean? Cook? They would definitely not let him cook though, so probably just clean then. Did they even own a feather duster? It would probably not be sexy if he grabbed the vacuum… Biting his lip Makoto realised he would just have to wing it and go with the flow. The other two must know what he should be doing too.

Clearing his throat Makoto now also got the attention of Rin and he bowed towards them both. 'Good evening, gentlemen. Do you have anything you wish of me to do?' Did that even sound right? Makoto was practically shaking, nerves and shyness all building up in the pit of his stomach. The uncertainty was killing him and to make matters worse, both of his boyfriends weren't saying anything. Staring did not really help him out here. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

'Can you turn around for me?' Rin requested, voice a little darker than usual. Instantly Makoto obliged and made half a turn, showing off the back side, which must not be a pretty sight. The dress was still zipped up only half way. 'Could you grab my shoes for me?' Rin then asked nonchalantly and Makoto was really wondering what had gotten into him, but leaned forward anyway, grabbing them off the floor where Rin had conveniently taken them off and then heard one of his boyfriend's suck in a deep breath while the other let out a soft sigh. 'Damn, you're not wearing any underwear.' Oh, right. Makoto had not realised you would be able to see that when he bended forward.

Deep blush settled on his cheeks as he quickly turned around again, hands going behind his back to pull down the skirt a little more. How much did they see? 'I apologise, sir. It did not fit under my dress, but if it offends you, I will put on some.' Please let him put on the boxers. Even if it ruined the outfit even more.

The feral grin Makoto received in return said enough though. 'No, it's quite alright. We'll forgive you this time, but you can't blame us if we stare a little longer now. You must understand that?'

Bastard… Rin knew exactly how to play this game and Haru wasn't helping him out at all. At least he was paying attention to what was happening, blue eyes darkened a little as he was still staring at Makoto. So the brunet shot him a pleading look, hoping Haru would go nicer on him. If he would let Rin be in control, then Makoto was in for some trouble, he was certain of it.

'TV,' Haru only said, pointing at it and the furniture around it.

Both boyfriends blinked stupidly at Haru, until one of them realised what he meant. 'Oh yes, clean the TV!' Rin added excitedly, practically bouncing on the couch. 'Use this.' And then a feather duster was thrown Makoto's way that almost hit him in the head, but he just managed to catch it. So they did think of everything. But why clean the TV?

Slowly Makoto made his way to the TV, eyeing both males suspiciously. But he got to work anyway, starting with the top of the bookshelves hanging above the TV, until he heard two gasps rising up. When he turned around to look at them Rin was giving him a sweet smile while Haru was intently staring at him, but they seemed alright, so Makoto let his feather duster slide over the shelve again and this time he was certain he heard one of them groan. He couldn't question them though, because that would be strange of a maid.

And then he suddenly realised there was a draught between his legs and when Makoto glanced down to see what was causing it, he noticed that the dress was riding up, a lot. It left his complete backside bare and now he understood what those two were looking at. Shimmying the dress back down Makoto covered up his back side again and went back to work, immediately pulling the dress back up. This was not going to work, but now he had to continue cleaning. With a deep blush settled on his cheeks Makoto continued, praying this moment would be over soon.

'I think it's clean,' Haru suddenly spoke up, his voice still a monotone, but if Makoto heard correctly he did sound a little breathless. 'Could you maybe come over here for a second?'

A strange request, but Makoto listened to it anyway, moving over to Haru with the blush still deeply settled onto his cheeks. 'What can I do for you, sir?' he asked shyly, averting his eyes to the ground as he spoke to Haru.

The only reply he got was Haru waving him closer, wanting Makoto to kneel in front of him. Which Makoto did, with a raised eyebrow, but still. Right when both knees hit the carpet Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and pulled him into a kiss, practically dragging him up onto the chair.

So they were done roleplaying it seemed or was Makoto supposed to act offended or surprised? He really didn't want to. Kissing Haru was much better. A nice distraction of the weird outfit he was currently wearing. Especially when his boyfriend was being this desperate, tongue immediately being pried between his lips, forcing its way into Makoto's mouth. There their tongues tangled together, lips mashing together as they slowly kissed each other. Right until Rin spoke up again.

'This is really hot and all, but we're not really milking the fact that Makoto is our maid this way,' he commented and Haru shot a glare in reply right over Makoto's shoulder. 'I'm just saying we could've enjoyed this more.'

'I'm enjoying this the right way. If you want to watch maid Makoto, then watch. I'll be enjoying this physically.' The way Haru's voice stayed levelled, not indicating he was saying something quite dirty, send a shiver down Makoto's spine. He would not get involved in this strange argument they had. Let them talk. At this point he was still in Haru's arms, which he preferred over being watched from a distance. 'What are you complaining about anyway? He's on his knees right in front of you.'

It stayed quiet for a while and Makoto almost dared to turn around and look at Rin, until another noise rose up from behind him. 'Huh…' And then it went quiet again. What was that supposed to mean? As Makoto started to worry again, Haru quickly captured his lips into another kiss, distracting him effectively. That was until two hands were placed on his hips, pushing the dress up a little higher, so his backside was again left bare.

Makoto's eyes snapped open and he was about to pull back to look at Rin, but Haru kept his head locked in his arms firmly. When had the redhead even slid to the floor and gotten behind him? But that thought dissipated as well when one of Haru's hands slipped inside the dress and pinched a nipple. The bust area did give Haru enough room to move, considering Makoto didn't have a bust… The little nub was rolled between two fingers and then pinched lightly again, teasing Makoto until he let out a soft groan. Now he was finally enjoying their roleplay.

Rin's hands moved higher up until they were on Makoto's waist and then moved down again, rubbing Makoto's sides. 'I was right. This outfit does look the best on you. The fact it's too small is perfect,' Rin muttered and Makoto could feel his red eyes burning on his bare flesh. 'We don't fill it up the way you do and would also not look as vulnerable. It's like it was made especially for you.' The deep blush had settled right onto his cheeks again, but Haru kept on kissing him, distracting him, as Rin's hands now moved over Makoto's ass, parting the two cheeks a little.

A soft groan bubbled up from Makoto's throat again as Rin started teasing the edge of his puckered hole. Haru was still kissing him, but it had turned sloppy, tongues sometimes slipping out of the other's mouth and teeth clashing from time to time. Not that they minded. They both had other things on their mind and Haru was putting something in motion now. Both hands had now left Makoto's body, seeing how the brunet wouldn't move away anymore anyway and Haru had started unbuttoning his jeans, eagerly slipping out of its confines, kicking them to the side once it reached his ankles. Together with his boxers of course.

One free hand gave his hardening length a few strokes while the other was placed against the back of Makoto's head, pulling on it by his hair, successfully breaking the kiss. And then Haru started guiding him down towards his next goal.

Makoto swallowed heavily, knowing exactly what was expected of him, but feared with Rin at the back he might screw this up. But Haru gave him another encouraging push, sighing softly when he felt Makoto's hot breath fan over his erection, it twitching in response. Determination then coursed through Makoto and with one hand he grabbed Haru's full length while the other kept him steady against the chair Haru was still sitting in. The coffee table was slightly pressed against his knee on the floor, but he would ignore it for now. This small secluded area only made this more intimate and Makoto was really stuck between two bodies now.

While Haru had been wooing Makoto into giving him a blowjob, Rin had busied himself in playing with Makoto's ass cheeks, pulling them apart more and then pushing them back together. From time to time he would let his thumb slide between the crack, teasing the sensitive skin around the puckered hole. The soft grunts coming from Makoto only urged Rin on to do more.

A tongue peeked out between red kissed lips and softly slid over the head of Haru's cock. Haru shivered lightly when the tongue got more persistent, teasing the slid on top before sliding down to move towards the underside of his length, the tip wriggling on the most sensitive part. Makoto knew what he was doing, knew what Haru liked and what would get him undone quickly. His legs parted a little more to give the brunet more room to move and then as on cue Makoto parted his lips too and slipped them over Haru's length, going about halfway down before moving back up, sucking at the tip roughly.

Makoto picked up a pace, his head bobbing up and down Haru's length. He wouldn't go too fast, but let Haru rock up into his mouth when he wished to. The tongue swirling around his length and the sucking motion when he came at the top caused Haru to buck up extra and at times Makoto had to keep a hand between their bodies to stop Haru from going to deep. Makoto could take a lot, but he was no deepthroater.

While Makoto kept himself busy with pleasuring Haru, Rin had moved on from playing with Makoto's ass cheeks to earnestly teasing the rough edge of his hole. It twitched lightly every time Rin dipped in the tip of his pinkie, making Rin smile lightly, mesmerized by the sight.

Blindly he reached for the lube he had placed on the couch, because of course he had been prepared. He had been preparing for this all day, because he knew this package was coming in today. He had not forgotten and had thought up this whole plan, that had not really worked out. Haru was way too eager to get things going. Not that Rin was complaining now, but he would keep this plan in mind for next time. When Haru was wearing the outfit and the raven better played along.

Uncapping the tube Rin squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers and rubbed it all over, uncaring he was probably using way too much. With his still clean hand he steadied himself behind Makoto while the slippery fingers slid down the brunet's crack, warning the other that an intrusion was about to come. For a moment Rin looked up, seeing how Haru had his eyes closed, one hand tightly grabbing Makoto's hair while the brunet was still bobbing his head up and down. It was beautiful to see them this way, losing complete control in pleasuring each other. Of course hearing Haru make soft sounds was magic alone. Those little groans were like music to Rin's ears, but now he wanted to hear Makoto.

Starting with the index finger Rin slowly started pushing it in, feeling how the walls made way for him. He was groaning louder than Makoto was at this point, but this was just so amazing. How his finger was being sucked in further, the walls squeezing around him as if to find out what exactly had just been inserted. And even now Makoto was still tight.

Another groan leaving his lips Rin leaned forward, kissing one of Makoto's ass cheeks as he started pumping the finger in and out, readying the brunet for more. The kissing soon turned into nibbling and the soft sounds coming from Makoto told Rin he was really enjoying it. It wasn't long before he pushed in the second finger, it easily joining the first and there they started making scissoring motions, stretching the puckered hole further.

Now that Rin was stretching him, Makoto wasn't only focused on sucking Haru off anymore. Whenever the fingers slipped deeper than before, a moan would leave his lips, vibrating through Haru's cock, making the other groan right along with him. His movements on Haru's length got sloppy just like the kiss, but Haru used it to push Makoto further down, setting a pace of his own.

Taking the moaning as an indication he could continue, Rin inserted the third and last finger, wriggling them around to tease the soft walls inside Makoto. As a reaction Makoto lifted up his behind, giving Rin even more room to move, which he immediately made use of, of course. Pumping the three fingers in and out, he pushed them in as far as he could, the walls giving way more with every thrust. Makoto was almost ready and then finally Rin could join in on the pleasure.

The dress Makoto was wearing was now messily hanging from his body, the top having slipped down from his chest while the bottom was pushed up by Rin, the skirt only sliding down once in a while to tease the sensitive skin on Makoto's ass. It made the experience all the more interesting. Usually they would all strip naked, needing to see the other bare, but now they all still wore something. Haru only a shirt, Makoto the bunched up dress and Rin… He would only unbutton his pants and free his hard length.

A belt was unbuckled and flung to the side and after that Rin quickly pushed his zipper down and opened the front of his pants enough so he could pull out his cock. Giving it a few strokes he released some of the tension while his eyes were glued on Makoto's face, cheeks hollowed around Haru's length as he moved his head up and down, setting a nice rhythm for Haru to enjoy.

Rin didn't wait long before he continued his own ministrations, fingers pulled from inside Makoto, making the brunet whine at the loss of contact, and then he pushed the head of his own hard length against the puckered hole, giving Makoto one final warning.

And then he moved in, taking it slowly at first, but as he reached deeper and deeper, he also moved in faster. Makoto moaned again around Haru's length, knowing the familiar sting all too well. When their bodies touched, hips pressed against Makoto's ass, the brunet started rocking back against Rin. The moved slowly, barely having any friction between them, but it still felt amazing. Being this close and connected had always been special, be it this way around or the other.

But then two hands were firmly placed on Makoto's hips, calloused fingers digging into Makoto's hipbone and Rin started pulling back. His cock was only in by the head before he finally pushed back in, using the rocking motion of before as a momentum. It didn't take him long to set a steady pace, matching Makoto's blowjob.

The living room was soon filled with the wet sounds of Makoto's mouth sliding over Haru's length, the slap of skin against skin from Rin slamming into Makoto and then to top it all off the sounds coming from both three males, letting the others know how great this was feeling for them.

It wasn't long before Haru orgasmed, spilling his seed inside Makoto's mouth without any warning. He was always the silent one, barely making any noise and then he came, letting out a final grunt as he grabbed Makoto's hair firmly and pushed him down until he couldn't go any further and there he rode out his orgasm for as long as he could, truly milking it.

Makoto groaned as he swallowed Haru's seed, not necessarily liking the taste, but more enjoying the fact he had made that possible. And then with a plop he released Haru's length, it falling limp against the raven's stomach.

Now Makoto was fully focused on what was happening behind him, feeling Rin's length easily sliding in and out of him. Leaning forward on his arms he rested his head in Haru's lap, heavily breathing against the other's hot skin. They were warm and sweaty and the room would probably smell of sex the rest of the night and possibly morning, but it all didn't matter now.

All that mattered was how Rin's cock felt rock hard when Makoto tensed the muscles around it, sucking it in deeper then it went before and then easing it back out when Rin pulled back as well. Their moans and groans now mingled together, every pump making them elicit more sounds. It wasn't long before Rin's thrusts got tenser, the pace a bit erratic as he thrust into Makoto. Blindly he reached for Makoto's length below, touching it for the very first time that evening and started pumping it. This only threw Makoto off more, the moans getting louder and louder as his body didn't know if it should push backwards to meet Rin's thrusts or move forward towards Rin's hand. Eventually his movements got sloppy and it must've looked odd, seeing Makoto desperately trying to achieve the most pleasure he could get out of this, but it worked.

With one final drawn out moan, head thrown back in pleasure, Makoto came, shooting his load all over the carpeted floor and also spilling some of it on the dress.

Rin was still thrusting his way in, really slamming inside now to get the most friction he could get. Using Makoto's orgasm to pleasure himself even more, he pushed passed the squeezing walls, grunting lowly when they barely let him and when it finally subdued, the pushing in getting easier again, Rin couldn't last any longer either. With a broken cried out groan Rin came deep inside of Makoto, last few thrusts erratic and shallow, not sliding out as far as before. His eyes were closed, the only sensation reaching him below and then it finally faded away, making Rin completely relax on top of Makoto.

The three of them were still breathing heavily as they slipped into different positions, Rin sliding his now limp cock out of Makoto's abused hole. The redhead took place on the couch again, sliding a hand through his sweaty hair as he relaxed into the soft cushions. Haru pulled his legs up and hugged them to his body, still relishing in the post orgasmic feeling. And Makoto, he just sat down on the floor, too tired to move at all. He was glad he could give his knees a rest and use his butt what it was made for.

The first to speak was surprisingly Haru. 'Next time we should make more use of the whole maid thing,' he stated simply, leaning his head back against the back rest of his chair.

Clearly annoyed Rin turned to face Haru and pointed an angry finger at him. 'That had been my plan, but you screwed it up. You're way too much in a hurry, so you can't get mixed in next time. Just enjoy it and go with my plan instead.' Because lecturing Haru had always worked so perfectly…

Not that Makoto was actually happy with what they were arguing about. 'Next time someone else is wearing this. That was what we agreed on,' he mixed himself into the argument.

'That's right, so next time Haru is wearing it,' Rin threw into the mix, turning away from Haru again as he clearly wasn't as annoyed as before. Talking about a next time was already really good, because that meant they had all enjoyed this time. This maid's outfit was the best purchase they had ever made, if you asked Rin of course.

'Then it should go to the drycleaner's first,' Makoto muttered, pulling on the sticky and wet fabric that really wasn't very comfortable at all. He felt tightenings at very odd places and it scraped at his skin as well. This thing should come off as soon as possible.

Rin immediately waved off that proposition. 'Haru won't mind wearing it dirty, right Haru?'

'No, it's fine like this. I can wear it, Makoto,' Haru answered in a monotone, finally finding a moment to pitch in again. He was the one who started this whole thing in the first place.

'But it's dirty. You're not going to wear it and neither are you, Rin. It needs to be dry-cleaned first,' Makoto said resolute, not giving the other two any movement to argue. They would just have to deal.

Rin then turned to face Makoto again and stared at him for a while, a grin slowly forming on his lips. 'So are you going to take it there then?' he asked, making Makoto instantly blush.

Letting others know about their roleplaying was probably not a good idea, especially when they found out there were only men in this household. There would be no dry-cleaning it seems, but they will enjoy the outfit many times after it regardless.

Right until Rin got too rough and ripped it with his sharp teeth.

Characters © Free!

Let me know what you think!


End file.
